YYH Roadtrip
by Tatsuha
Summary: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama go on a roadtrip, and get lost, And their car gets stolen, and many other weird things happen to out hero's! How will they survive and how will they get back? Chapter six is FINALLY Up! And now theres a Chibi Hiei!
1. Lost

YYH Roadtrip  
  
  
  
Atsuko: Look Yusuke! My New convertible! Now, I'll tell you this once, DON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THIS CAR!  
  
Yusuke: La La la la la la.  
  
Atsuko: *sigh * I'll be back later.  
  
5 minutes after Atsuko leaves.  
  
Yusuke: HEY A NEW CAR! I wonder who's it is.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Yusuke: So Your sure its not Shizuru's?  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, Cause she got her license tooken away cause she was playing "Bop-It" While Driving!  
  
Yusuke: O_o  
  
Kuwabara: Maybe it's Kurama's?  
  
Yusuke: why would Kurama have a car?  
  
Kuwabara: DUH! To drive!  
  
Yusuke: That's not what I ment.  
  
A few more minutes later.  
  
Kurama: Nope its not mine,I don't have a car. Why would you two think I would have a car? O_o  
  
Kuwabara: *In the acting like his going somewhere car * LOOK! I'm driving! Weeee!  
  
Hiei: Baka Ningen.  
  
Yusuke: *pushes Kuwabara out of the front seat * Hey Look, keys!  
  
Kuwabara: Man, Whoever's car this is must be a idiot.  
  
Yusuke: I know, I feel bad for their children. *Starts Car *  
  
Kuwabara: Do you even know how to drive?  
  
Yusuke: No.but how hard can it be?  
  
Kurama: Hey! Before you all try to kill yourselves I would like to state I know how to drive.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara:.Congratulations.  
  
Kurama: No. I mean. Nevermind.  
  
Hiei: *throws Yusuke and Kuwabara in the back and sits in the drivers seat * Hn. *accidentally Hits a mailbox* Opps. *puts it in reverse then hits the mailbox again * Grr.. *hits the mailbox until it falls down *  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama: O_o  
  
Hiei: Eh heh.*hits a tree*  
  
Kurama: I'm driving. -_-  
  
Yusuke: Sooo, where we going.?  
  
Kurama:..That's a good question. *already down the road *  
  
Kuwabara: I KNOW! The arcade!  
  
Yusuke: Why not go to the comic book store then? And after that we can all prance though daisy's and then go to story-time land.  
  
Kuwabara: Its like you were reading my mind Urameshi! Is that some new power you learned?  
  
Hiei: He was being sarcastic you Idiot.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey don't call me stupid, Shrimp!  
  
Hiei: Oaf.  
  
Kuwabara: Shorty.  
  
Hiei: Kisama.  
  
Kuwabara: Uh.Idiot!  
  
Hiei: A Carrot-Topped Baka Ningen.  
  
Kuwabara: Idiot!  
  
Hiei: You just said that.  
  
Yusuke: Proves how smart he is.  
  
Kurama: *watching them all fight isnted of the road, and didn't noticed they turned into a orange grove and on the interstate*  
  
Yusuke: Hey..Where are we!? O_O  
  
Kurama: uh..I.  
  
Kuwabara: WERE LOST!? OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!  
  
Hiei: ..*cough* Yay *cough *  
  
Yusuke: Maybe we could stop at a gas station and ask where we are or something.  
  
Kuwabara: I have to go to the Bathroom!  
  
Hiei: So?  
  
Kuwabara: Hurry and find a gas station or a rest area!!!  
  
Kurama: Okay.  
  
A few minutes later they stop at a Gas station  
  
Kurama: Um, Excuse me but where is this?  
  
Gas Station Clerk: $1.99  
  
Kurama: eh?  
  
GSC: $1.99  
  
Kurama: Right. Can I get a map?  
  
GSC: $1.99  
  
Kurama: Okay..  
  
Hiei: WE NEED A MAP!!  
  
GSC: Oh okay, that's-  
  
Yusuke: Let me guess, $1.99?  
  
GSC: No its 2 $.  
  
All: *Facefault *  
  
Kuwabara: *walks in from the bathroom * Hey Guys, Guess what? I got 3 dollars for letting these 2 guys drive the car! But only around the block.  
  
All: YOU WHAT!?  
  
Kuwabara: Don't worry, they'll be back.  
  
3 hours later.  
  
Yusuke: Around the Block eh?  
  
Kuwabara: WERE LOST! WITH NO CAR!  
  
Hiei: Its your fault, Baka. Kuwabara: How will we survive!?  
  
Hiei: You Baka, You're the one who got us into this.  
  
Kuwabara: I'm to young to die!  
  
Hiei: And to Ugly.  
  
Kuwabara: I never got to tell Ikitchi goodbye and I loved her!  
  
All: O_o  
  
Kurama: well get home.soon enough.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh my poor Ikitchi!  
  
Yusuke: *stiffles a laugh* He loved a cat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How will our Hero's find their way home? Will Kuwabara tell Ikitchi he loved her? Will The people who rented the car come back, personally I doubt it. Will Cows and Baby Piggys join a Mafia? Will Love and peace find their chicken grease O_o? Will I stop doing this? I just stopped. -_- 


	2. STILL Lost

Okay, Finally, Here is chapter two! I had Writers block and tried many times to get the story how I wanted, but nothing really seemed right! So Sorry If this Chapter seems a Bit.Thrown Together ^_^() I had to hurry up and write this chapter cause its been on My.*cough* Imaginary. *cough* To do list ^_~ Plus I'm scared Of radioactive Mooses.O_o  
  
Kuwabara: Any Time now.  
  
Yusuke: There not coming back with the car Kuwabara! Geeeeeesh!  
  
Hiei: *scoffs* Baka.  
  
Kuwabara: There gonna come Urameshi!!!  
  
Kurama: Kuwabara, Its Highly Unlikely the people who "borrowed" out source of Transportation, are not coming back.  
  
Kuwabara: .Are you Talking in Code or somethin'?  
  
Kurama: No.Here, so even You Can Understand, THEY AIN'T COMEING BACK WITH THE CAR YOU IDIOT! _  
  
All: *gasp and Stare at Kurama in Shock*  
  
Yusuke: Kurama-! O_O  
  
Kurama: Eh heh.^_^()  
  
Yusuke: *sighs* Lets go take the bus or something.  
  
Kuwabara: Nuh Uh! I'm Not going, Urameshi! There coming back Urameshi!! *spot light* I know this because I can sense them coming! I'm Know they won't let me down because they promised to come back! And I, Kazuma Kuwabara, Believe they will come back!  
  
Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke are already getting on the next bus  
  
Kuwabara: O_O  
  
10 Minutes later Yusuke: You know.I feel kinda bad for Kuwabara ...I mean, We did leave him there.  
  
Hiei: Oh well, Its peaceful without Him Here, Baka Clumsy Oaf.  
  
Kurama: You know, Hiei is right, Its.*blinks in surprise* Quiet.  
  
All: Yeah.^_^  
  
"HEY URAMESHI!!! I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD COME BACK!! HEH HEH!!!" *CRASH!!!*  
  
ALL: O_O  
  
Yusuke: *pulls the thing that dings and the bus stops and they all get off *  
  
Kuwabara: *Stumbles out of a.Well, It USED To Be a Drive-able Convertible that crashed Into a tree*  
  
All: NOOOO!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Eh heh, Opps.^_^()  
  
Hiei: Well That was predictable.  
  
Kuwabara: NOW I'LL NEVER GO HOME AND SEE MY YUKINA-CHAN!!  
  
Yusuke: What about Ikitchi?  
  
Kuwabara:- AND IKITCHI!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
All: SHUT UP KUWABARA!  
  
Kuwabara: *silence *  
  
Kurama: Now, We have to think of a way to get out of the Middle of.the Interstate. ¬_¬  
  
All: *Look at Kurama and Grin*  
  
Kurama: Erm.What?  
  
Yusuke: Kurama.Your quiet the lady's man, Right?  
  
Kurama: *Tilts his head and Blinks in Confusion*  
  
Yusuke: Well, All we have to do Is have you Hold your thumb Up and Some One will give us a ride!  
  
Kurama: Isn't that Hitchhiking.?  
  
Yusuke: If you want to call it that, then sure!!!  
  
Kurama: I don't really think so.  
  
Yusuke: Look at all your fan girls! Some girl will see you recognize your or just think *Fakes a Girl voice * "Wow that Guy right there sure is a hottie!" *normal voice* And stop!  
  
Kuwabara: What if a Guy stops?  
  
Yusuke: So? It's a ride!!  
  
Kuwabara: Then why do You Need a Girl to stop?  
  
Yusuke: Because Girls Like Kurama and will stop and give us a ride!  
  
Kuwabara: But what if a Guy stops and thinks Kurama is Cute?  
  
Yusuke:.  
  
Hiei: Were just trying to get a ride, Baka.  
  
Kurama: I don't think It's a Good idea.Cause Remember all those movies you had to watch in 1st grade about not Getting rides with Strangers?  
  
All: *cracks up*  
  
Kurama: O_o  
  
Yusuke: O- Okay, Anyways.  
  
Kurama: *sighs and holds his thumb up*  
  
About 100 cars stop and crash into each other  
  
All: O_O  
  
Kurama:.Lets just walk.  
  
Some guy who got there first: Hey wait! Where ya going cutie!?  
  
Kurama: *blinks* Are you talking to me.? O_o  
  
Some Guy who got there first: I don't see None oda's Around!  
  
All: *crack up*  
  
Kurama: O_o I uh.Never wanted a ride, so erm.Thanks anyways.  
  
Some guy: eh?  
  
Kurama: In other words.LEAVE ME ALONE!!! _  
  
Some guy: Oh okay, If you didn't want a ride then You should have just said so.*drives off*  
  
All others: *still cracking up*  
  
Kurama: That wasn't funny. _  
  
Yusuke: Okay anyways.  
  
All start walking  
  
Hiei: Where are we going?  
  
Kuwabara: *all dramatic like* Where ever the wind takes us* Hiei: Baka. Kuwabara give me the map.  
  
Kuwabara: The map?  
  
Hiei: Yes the map.  
  
Yusuke: You didn't leave it at the gas station did you?  
  
Hiei: I think we all Know the answer to that.  
  
Kuwabara: Opps.  
  
All: _  
  
Kuwabara: Well.Let's see. Have we ever been around her before?  
  
All: No.  
  
Kuwabara: You sure?  
  
All: Yes.  
  
Kuwabara: AW GOD NO WHERE LOST.AGAIN!!!  
  
Yusuke: Great.¬_¬  
  
Kurama: Erm.. Kuwabara, who's car was that.?  
  
Kuwabara: *sniff* It was. *sniffs* The car That.*sniff*  
  
Hiei: *rolls eyes* Hurry up and Finish The sentence already.  
  
Kuwabara: Well, Okay. *flashback *  
  
Kuwabara: I can't believe they left me here!  
  
GSC: 1.99  
  
Kuwabara: Hmm?  
  
GSC: 1.99 will answer all.  
  
Kuwabara: Right.  
  
GSC: You must believe in me.1.99.*very quickly * Buy something worth 1.99!  
  
Kuwabara: .I don't want to nothing.  
  
GSC: *To the people in the back* SEE I TOLD YOU SUBLIMINAL MESSAGES WOULDN'T WORK!!  
  
Some dude in the back: TRY THE MUSIC!  
  
Gsc: K!  
  
*5 Minutes later Kuwabara walks out With a drink, He payed a 1.99 for it O_o*  
  
Kuwabara: So Quiet.  
  
Some dude: Hey! Here's your keys back!  
  
Kuwabara: You actually came back??? O_O  
  
Some dude: Yeah. Duh I, *Blank Blank*, Does not Lie, I keep my word, and If I don't come back then, well its against my honor code!  
  
Kuwabara: If Only you were a girl, If only.  
  
Some dude: Eh?  
  
Kuwabara: Nothing!! *Snatches the Car keys and Jumps into the convetable and races off*  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Kuwabara: And that's what happened.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei: ZzZzZzZz Kuwabara: They fell asleep!? Oh well. *Pulls out a drink from the Gas station* ^_^ 


	3. Kurama's Dream

I Am VERY Sorry for the long wait but I've been really, really Busy! So Here, *hands you Popcorn and a Plushie of your choice.* Read.  
  
It was getting dark and the yyh tantei found a clearing in the woods where they decided to stay that night.  
  
Kuwabara: *sitting on the ground rocking back and forth with his knees up to his chin* Were Lost, were gonna die. Lost . lost . lost .  
  
Hiei: *sitting in a tree* Hn.  
  
Yusuke: *sitting on the ground tapping on a log that he's leaning against.*  
  
Kurama: .  
  
Kuwabara: Lost.. Were gonna die . Were Gonna die . Were gonna die .  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Yusuke: *tap, Tap, Tap*  
  
Kurama: .  
  
Kuwabara: Were gonna die . Were gonna die . Were all gonna die .  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Yusuke: *Tap, Tap, Tap*  
  
Kurama: *watches everyone do the same thing over and over again as owls star hooting and wolfs start howling*  
  
Kuwabara: Death . Lost .. Were gonna die .  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Yusuke: *tap, tap, tap*  
  
Owls hooting wolfs Howling and the wind starts blowing  
  
Kurama: .o0(This is getting annoying.)  
  
Kuwabara: Were all gonna die .  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Yusuke: *tap*  
  
Kurama: .o0(Very, Very annoying.)  
  
Owls Hooting, Wolfs Howling, the wind blowing and the tree's swaying from the wind starts.  
  
Kuwabara: Were all gonna die . Were all gonna die . Were going to die .  
  
Kurama: *loosing Patience*  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Yusuke: *Tap Tap Tap*  
  
Owls Hooting, wolfs howling the wind blowing the tree's swaying from the wind and cars horns honking from the interstate*  
  
Kurama: ___  
  
Kuwabara: Were all gonna die were-  
  
Kurama: SHUT UP!!  
  
Hiei: *falls out of tree out of Surprise*  
  
All: O_o  
  
Kurama: Are you okay .?  
  
Hiei: Leave me alone, I hate you all.  
  
Yusuke: Aw! we love you too Hiei! ^_^  
  
Kuwabara: *chuckles*  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Yusuke: *starts tapping again*  
  
Kurama: *death glare* Stop the tapping, No more 'Hn'ing and Were not going to die. Okay?  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei: *gives there "rights", "whatever"s and their "H- erm . Neverind"s*  
  
Owls start hooting again.  
  
A shot is heard and the hooting stops.  
  
All: O_o  
  
Kurama: Anyways. *sweatdrops*  
  
"Meow"  
  
Kuwabara: *gasps* Meowing . That's Her! It's Ikitchi!  
  
Hiei: *scoffs* Baka.  
  
Kuwabara: *looks around* IKITCHI! IKITCHI! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOUUUU?  
  
Yusuke: *chuckles* Mreow.  
  
Kuwabara: I FOUND YOU! *Hugs a Squirrel but since it is dark now you can't really tell*  
  
Kuramai: uh . Kuwabara, that is not a cat .That's a-  
  
Yusuke: CAT! It's a cat! Cat. Just cat nothing else.  
  
Squirrel: O_o *gets out of Kuwabara's grip and runs off*  
  
Kuwabara: No!! *runs after it* IKITCHI!!!!  
  
Squirrel: *runs into the road and gets ran over*  
  
Kuwabara: NOOOOOO!!!  
  
Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke: *follow Kuwabara and look at the squirrel*  
  
Yusuke: damn. *pokes the Squirrel with a stick*  
  
Hiei: Stop touching it, when you died did you want people to wonder up to you and poke your dead body?  
  
Yusuke: No but this isn't me, it's a Squirrel.  
  
Kurama: O_o  
  
Kuwabara: A SQUIRREL!? WHAT!? Still . it reminds me Of Ikitchi . NO! I KNOW, CPR! *Kisses Squirrel*  
  
Yusuke: Kuwabara .. You don't French the squirrel .. Its just .. not right .  
  
Hiei: *sighs* See Kuwabara, You killed it!  
  
Kuwabara: NOOOO! *Cries*  
  
Hiei: *burst into laughter*  
  
Kurama: *sighs* ¬_¬  
  
Kuwabara: You know.I'm hungry.  
  
Hiei: *cracking up*  
  
A Few hours later..  
  
Hiei: *chuckleing*  
  
Yusuke: God, Hiei, It wasn't that funny.  
  
Hiei: HE ATE THE SQUIRREL!!! *Cracks up again*  
  
Yusuke: . You ate the Squirrel?  
  
Kuwabara: I was hungry .  
  
Yusuke: and you just ate him .?  
  
Kuwabara: I was Really Hungry .  
  
Yusuke: And you didn't save me a leg or something!? You Bastard!  
  
Hiei: LMAO!!  
  
Kurama: *sleeping*  
  
*.¸¸.·*¨`·» Kurama's Dream «·´¨*·.¸¸.*  
  
((That guy who said Kurama was Cute is going to be TGWSKWC cause I don't want to write That guy who said Kurama was Cute every time I mention him!))  
  
In a Very dark room that you can see nothing except a chair that has a light around it and a path to the chair, Kurama follows the path to the chair and then stands infront of it  
  
TGWSKWC: WELCOME TO 'HE MOLEL 'N BUISNESS! *The chair turns around to show The guy who said Kurama was Cute* So Hottie Hows about me and You go out for dinner or somethin' then meet in my room, eh?  
  
Kurama: O_o  
  
TGWSKWC: That's okay, take your time.  
  
Kurama: .o_o  
  
Tgwskwc: Okay enough time! *drags Kurama in his room and erm .. yeah Kurama wakes up Or atleast he did in his dream erm . Yeah he thought he woke up is how it is . O_o. Well, to me . that would be a pretty freaky dream . o_o*  
  
Kurama: I think I need to see a Shrink .  
  
TGWHSKWC: NO YOU DON'T! ^__^  
  
Kurama: GAH!  
  
Tgwskwc: What? I just walked over here and there you were! Now tell me . Did it hurt?  
  
Kurama: Huh? What hurt?  
  
Tgwskwc: When you fell from Heaven ^_^  
  
Kurama: No actually I entered a pregnant lady's womb and then she birthed me.And I never came from heaven it was Makai .  
  
Tgwskwc: .. Erm maybe you do need to see a Psychiatrist . Oh well! *Hugs Kurama*  
  
Kurama: O_O *Runs off*  
  
Tgwskwc: NO! COME BACK! . Damn, Knew I should have used a better pick up line .  
  
End of Kurama's dream  
  
Kurama: *sighs* Freaky .  
  
Kuwabara: I'M SO SORRY!  
  
Yusuke: HOW COULD YOU EAT IT! YOU EVIL- . Where's Hiei?  
  
Kuwabara: He was in the tree .  
  
Where ever Hiei is at .  
  
Some Girl: Hello Welcome to McDonalds may I take you order! Ooh, How about You have this and that and that would be so cool, last week some really cool lookimg duded came in here and ordered that and I was like oh my god how cool! So I asked his name and he told me "Lee me aloon" That is like such a cool name isn't it! Wow Your Style is so trendy I have to wear mcdonalds people clothes but that's only to get a new dress cause like daddy wont buy me a new one and-  
  
Hiei: .  
  
Some girl: You are, like, SO FUNNY! No Of course I don't! Does it seem like I do? Oh I hope I Don't. What if I do at school! What I I like become all Unpopular because of this! Nah, I'm not talking to much, or like am I? Of course I'm not! So me and My Friend went shopping yesterday and It was like so totally fun and-  
  
Hiei: . I want a drink. Give me a drink and stop talking. Hn.  
  
Some girl: Like what drink for you want I would say-  
  
Hiei: *walks out from annoyance* Baka Ningen girl.  
  
Yusuke: There you are!  
  
Kuwabara: McDonalds . FOOD!!! *Runs up to the building trips and drops all the money in a sewer thing* (I forgot what their called.^_^())  
  
All: NO!!!  
  
Kurama: There was a Pay Phone too!!!  
  
Hiei: . *sighs and walks back into McDonalds to the ordering girl person*  
  
Kuwabara: *Looking in the sewer thing* Opps.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke: _____________  
  
Hiei: comes out with a string and a piece of gum and sits infront of the sewer thingy and puts the string and trys to get the money from in there*  
  
Kuwabara: No No! Your doing it all wrong! *takes the String and pushes all the coins down the drain thing*  
  
All: ___________  
  
TGWSKWC: Need a ride? ^_^  
  
All: O_o  
  
To be continued .  
  
Erm, I don't really Know what the guys should say So please tell me if it should be a yes or a no! And Review! ^_^ . I don't really like this chapter much . 


	4. do you have cereal?

Kuwabara: Yea! we need a ride!  
  
Kurama: No!  
  
Kuwabara: YAY!  
  
Kurama: Are you listening to me?  
  
Kuwabara: LETS GO! *Drags everyone into the car*  
  
Kurama: *gets out of the car* No!!!  
  
Kuwabara: GET BACK IN HERE! *Pulls him back in the car*  
  
Hiei: .  
  
Kuwabara: This is the happiest day of my life!  
  
The Guy who said Kurama was cute: Right, Now.Why don't the red-head sit in the passenger seat, its really Crowded back there.  
  
Kurama: *nervous laugh* No, No that's.. Quite all right.. .o0(I think He's related to Karasu..O_o )  
  
The guy who said Kurama was cute: Aw No, I insist!  
  
Yusuke: I feel Bad for Kurama. But this is so damn funny! ^_^  
  
Hiei: You have many problems.  
  
Kuwabara: like 2 + 2?  
  
Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama: *facefault*  
  
Kurama: That's okay, we don't need a ride.  
  
Yusuke: But.  
  
Kurama: Fine, then go.  
  
Yusuke: OKAY! *Car speeds off!  
  
Kurama: O_o Stupid reverse Physiology. It doesn't work. *sighs and starts walking*  
  
Where Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara are.  
  
Yusuke: Hey. Dude, Where are you taking us? Cause this isn't the way home and.  
  
Kuwabara: *whispers* We should have listened to Kurama. ack, maybe the dude is a cereal Killer.  
  
Hiei: Do you have Cereal?  
  
Guy who said Kurama was cute: Erm. Nope.  
  
Hiei: Okay, he doesn't were fine.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: *facefault*  
  
Yusuke: Hiei. Did you eat something weird?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Yep, I know its short but I can't think of anything else. Poor Kurama they left him! Anyways, If you have any Suggestions please tell me them cause I can't think of anything else.but hey: I updated fast, ne? ^_^() 


	5. Kuwabara's granny! Yet another short cha...

Where Kurama is at..  
  
Old lady: *goes up to Kurama and puts her hands on his shoulders and starts shaking him* THE PICKLES ARE COMEING! THE PICKLES ARE COMEING! HEED MY WARNING FOR THE PICKLES ARE COMEING!  
  
Kurama: O_o  
  
Old lady: We all are DOOMED! WE ALL WILL DIE! THE PICKLES ARE COMEING! NOOOOOOOOO!! HEED MY WARNING!!! THE PICKLES ARE COMEING THE PICKLES ARE COMEING!!! *Lets go of Kurama and runs off waving her hands in the air and screaming maniacally*  
  
Kurama: That was.Odd.  
  
In the car.  
  
Kuwabara: Whats a Banana Killer?  
  
Yusuke: What?  
  
Kuwabara: He has a sticker on the car saying "Proud Banana Killer."  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Yusuke: Hey, You can drop us off here*  
  
Guy who said Kurama was cute: Okay. *stops car and everyone gets out*  
  
Kuwabara: What's a Banana Killer?  
  
Guy who said Kurama was cute: O_O erm. Its uh. *looks at Hiei* Say, Your pretty Cute! ^_^  
  
5 MINUTES LATER.  
  
Black Dragon (Had to give you credit for the idea somehow! ^_^()) Ooh, Pretty colors.!  
  
Random guy #1: Wow..Fire.  
  
Random guy #2: Why doesn't anyone noticed there's Fire coming out of that guy's hand.?  
  
Random Guy #1:  
  
Guy who said Kurama was cute.and Hiei was cute: *dead, burnt, and scorched*  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Old Lady: *tackles Hiei* YOU'RE A PICKLE ARENT YOU?  
  
Hiei: O_o  
  
Old lady: You EVIL, EVIL pickle! YOU WON'T KILL ME, YOU WON'T KILL ME! *Runs off screaming the pickles are here, the pickles are here!*  
  
Kuwabara: *blinks* That was my Grandma.  
  
Yusuke: I thought she was in the Mental Institution?  
  
Kuwabara: Guess she Escaped. Oh well.  
  
Kurama: *thwaps Yusuke over the head* YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME!  
  
Yusuke: But you said to go!  
  
Kurama: I was- Erm. Good point. ¬_¬  
  
Kuwabara: still, What is a Banana Killer?  
  
Some owl sitting on a tree branch: That's like asking how many licks does it take to Get to the tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie pop. The world will never know.  
  
All: O_o 


	6. Chibi Hiei

Yay! Another chapter.finally! But I have a good excuse too! My computer broke and then after that it wouldn't let me write in Microsoft Word so I wrote the chapter in notepad BUT it won't upload on ff.net! So a month later I decide to write the chapter on my little brothers account thingy..(Windows XP, gotta love it.) So here I am with a new chapter and Hiei is on vacation so this super kawaii chibi Hiei will take his place. Enjoy! Oh and Chibi Hiei is very different than Hiei. *Nods*  
  
Kurama: Something is attached to my leg..  
  
Yusuke: That's wonderful, Kurama.  
  
Kurama: *sigh* I swear, No one ever pays attention to me anyone..*Pulls the thing glomping his leg off his leg*  
  
Kuwabara: Where's Hiei?  
  
Yusuke: *Shrugs*  
  
Kuwabara: *blinks* If were lost why isn't anyone doing anything to get back home?  
  
Yusuke: Cause everyone back home must be looking for us now *nod nod*  
  
Back at home....  
  
Atsuko: Hmm, it feels like I'm missing something....*shrugs* Probably out of sake or somethin'!  
  
Back at.Um, wherever Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara are.  
  
Thingy that was attached to Kurama's leg: WHEEEEE! *Runs around hyperly* ^__^  
  
Yusuke: O______o  
  
Kurama: Is That....  
  
Kuwabara: Dude! That's Hiei! 'cept chibi! Awwww that's so cute! I wanna hug it! C'mere chibi Hiei!!  
  
Chibi Hiei: Geeeh! *Hides in a bush* O______O  
  
Kuwabara: *Reaches in the bush in grabs chibi Hiei and picks him up* KAWAII!!  
  
Chibi Hiei: *Blinks, Reaches in his pocket and grabs a lollypop. He licks it 2 twice and sticks in Kuwabara's hair* ^___^  
  
Kuwabara: MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!! NOOOO! *Drops Chibi Hiei*  
  
Yusuke and Kurama: "Beautiful hair?"  
  
Chibi Hiei: *Kicks Kuwabara for dropping him* Baka!  
  
At the department of crazed Hiei fans  
  
Bobo the Hobo: As leader of DOCHF (Department of Crazed Hiei fans) I, leader of DOCHF, Say we capture The chibi! *Points to a TV that shows what's going in on in the interstate with Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara* We must go in when everyone is asleep and steal the Chibi Hiei for all our Glomping needs!  
  
DOCHF: YEEEEEAH!  
  
Bobo the Hobo: Oh, and we must thank the Department of Rejected Sailor scouts for our equipment.  
  
Sailor Pants: YOU'RE ALL WELCOME!  
  
Sailor Razor: You don't have to yell...  
  
Sailor Deaf: What? Huh?  
  
Sailor Urine: Bleh O_o  
  
Bobo the Hobo: ¬___¬  
  
Back at the Interstate...  
  
Chibi Hiei: *Beating Kuwabara with a Stick* Die, Die, Die!  
  
Kurama: Hiei! DON'T kill Kuwabara with a stick!  
  
Chibi Hiei: Hiei kill Kuwabara with Gun then! ^___^  
  
Kurama: No you can't do that either!  
  
Chibi Hiei: Nyah! *Kicks Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: *On the ground* leave me aloneeee! *Sniff*  
  
Yusuke: ^___^ Good Hiei! Have a lollypop!  
  
Chibi Hiei: OOOOH!! *Sits on down on the ground and licks the lollypop* ^___^  
  
Kuwabara: *sniff* Is it safe to get up now?  
  
Kurama: *nod nod*  
  
Kuwabara: Oh good...*Stands up and gets hit in the shoulder with a plastic chibi sword* OWWWWIEEEE!! *Falls on the ground and cries*  
  
Chibi Hiei: *Looks around innocently* Mwha?  
  
Kurama: Hiei, stop abusing Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke: It'll give him low self-esteem to know a Chibi can kill him.  
  
Chibi Hiei: Kill now?  
  
Kurama: No. You can't kill him.  
  
Chibi Hiei: Mwha. *Burst into tear and hides in the bush again*  
  
Yusuke: Kurama! You made Chibi Hiei cry!  
  
Kuwabara: *Sniff* You heartless bastard!  
  
Kurama: I Didn't mean to...  
  
Chibi Hiei: *in bush*  
  
Kurama: *Pulls Chibi Hiei out of bush and outs him on him head* ¬_¬  
  
Chibi Hiei: ^___^ *Puts lollypop in Kurama's hair*  
  
Kurama: O_o  
  
Yusuke: ...Why is Hiei chibi anyways?  
  
Hiei: Burger King. *nod nod*  
  
Kurama And Yusuke: What?  
  
Hiei: B U R G E R K I N G  
  
Yusuke: Sooo, What was the last thing you remember doing Hiei?  
  
Chibi Hiei: *Pulls the Lollypop out of Kurama's hair and puts it back in his mouth* Burger King.  
  
Kurama: You went to Burger King?  
  
Chibi Hiei: *Nods* Sugar...  
  
Kurama and Yusuke: O_o  
  
Chibi Hiei: Spice and everything nice makes....  
  
Kurama and Yusuke: O_____________O  
  
Chibi Hiei: THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!!!! ^______^  
  
Yusuke: Okay so you went to Burger king and You seen the powerpuff girls? O_o  
  
Chibi Hiei: *pulls out those toy things you get from burger king of Bubbles and throws it a Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: X_x  
  
Kurama: Oh, You ate at Burger king and go a-  
  
Chibi Hiei: POTTY!! ^_____^ Yusuke: *Cough* Okay then.....  
  
Chibi Hiei: Potty so FLUUUUUUSH!  
  
Kurama: Yeah, it does but what does that have to do with you being Chibi?  
  
Chibi Hiei: Flush!  
  
Yusuke: So you ate at burger kind got a happy meal toy thing and went to the bathroom?  
  
Chibi Hiei: Fuh..  
  
Yusuke and Kurama: Uh huh...  
  
Chibi Hiei: Luuush!  
  
Kurama: ¬_¬  
  
Yusuke: This is gonna take a while....  
  
Okay that's all for now! My computer is now fixed so I can update more! *Dances* I'll get another chapter up by the end of the week. *nod nod* And I'll try to make it long! ^_^ 


End file.
